


Lips Like Licorice, Tongue Like Candy

by falloutboyandgaysmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, M/M, Practically very short pwp, Sexual Content, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboyandgaysmut/pseuds/falloutboyandgaysmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are both gay but neither of them know the other's secret. </p>
<p>Or the one where Harry and Louis both play high school football and have to share a hotel room and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Licorice, Tongue Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> ITS SO SHORT IM SORRY

"Blue 42! Blue 42! On one! Hut!" Louis yelled. The ball was snapped and he held it in his hands, looking for an open player, but there were none.

"Christ." Louis muttered. And then he saw it. A giant gap. He looked around and still saw no open players, so he went for it. 

He sprinted between players as graceful as a deer, leaping over players who had already been tackled, stiff arming a few guys. he sprinted for all he was worth into the end zone, the buzzer going off just as he got there. 

They had won. 

The next few hours were a blur. After the winning touchdown was scored, everyone came onto the field and cheered Louis and the rest of the team on. 

Louis was hoisted onto everyone else's shoulders as they carried him back to the locker room. Louis waited for everyone to finish showering before he turned on the water and got in himself. 

After the water had successfully relieved his muscles of their taut state, he shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

He hummed to himself, drying himself off with another towel just in case anyone else had stayed behind like him. 

Then he put his skinny jeans and hoodie on, toweling off his hair and throwing his towel into the hamper.

"You were great out there." A deep, husky voice said. Louis nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"H-Hello?" He squeaked. The voice chuckled and someone stepped forward. A wave of relief washed over Louis.

It was just Harry, one of the best wide receivers on the team. "Yeah well you weren't too shabby yourself, Styles." Louis said, playfully pushing Harry's shoulder. 

Harry blushed and grinned, pushing some hair our of his face. "Um, thanks." He said. Louis was glad for the company, but somewhere in the back of his mind, a nagging thought bugged him. 

_Why hadn't Harry gone home already? Oh god he's probably gonna rape me, I'm not gonna live to see tomorrow-_

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, Lou? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Harry said, chuckling nervously. Louis looked like he was about to pass out. 

"O-oh, uh, I'm fine. Just great. But um, I'm kinda tired, so I, uh, I'm just gonna, yeah. I'm just gonna go." Louis stammered, then ran out of the locker room, leaving a very confused and concerned Harry behind. 

 

 

 

**1 WEEK LATER**

Louis stepped off the bus, feeling slightly queasy. The bus had been jostled around by the giant gusts of wind and the rowdy boys hadn't really helped the situation. "Don't worry, bud. We're almost here." Josh said. 

Louis nodded and shouldered his bag, quickly walking into the hotel. The other boys followed a few minutes later, each messing with each other. 

"Devine with Andrews!" Coach Taylor yelled. Josh looked at Louis apologetically. They had been planning on rooming together. 

"Crosby with Nelson! Cobb with Lacy! Styles with Tomlinson!" He yelled. 

_Oh dear._

Louis barely missed the look in Harry's eye as Coach Taylor read off their names. He masked his smirk with a look of annoyance. "Sorry, bro." He told his friend. 

"Coach Eric Taylor." The coach said, checking into the hotel while the boys were busy horsing around. Harry made his way over to Louis slowly. 

"So I guess it's you and me, huh?" He said. Harry didn't notice the hint of nervousness in the chuckle that Louis gave him. 

"Boys? Let's go!" Coach Taylor yelled. Louis had never been so thankful to be yelled at. 

"Right. So. Which bed do you want?" Harry asked. Louis shrugged and threw his bag down onto the bed by the window. Meanwhile Harry stripped and put on some swimming trunks. 

"Wanna come with?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." Louis said. 

While Harry was gone, Louis settled with watching some tv to take his mind off the curly haired boy. It was working, until that certain curly haired boy came back, dripping wet. 

"Hey Lou." Harry said, panting. He sounded like he'd just run a lap around the track. A few drops of water rolled down his abs and he brushed them away lazily.

"H-Hi." Louis answered, unsure why he was so turned on by the boy's abs. Harry took full advantage of it. "like what you see, there, Lou?" He asked, throwing the towel he had in his hands aside. 

"Oh, u-um..." Louis came up blank. No witty comeback, no snappy remark. Harry walked over to him and cupped his cheek. 

"You've been acting weird lately. Are you okay?" He asked. Louis chuckled darkly, looking into Harry's eyes. " _I've_ been acting weird lately? What about you? You-" Louis started. 

But he never got to finish, because suddenly Harry was kissing him. It was like the world had come to an end.

Harry was kissing him, and he was completely okay with it. And then he started kissing back.

And they were making out. Harry had Louis pushed down on the bed, one hand on his cheek, the other by the side of Louis' head, holding him up.

Their tongues were mingling feverishly, small moans coming from each boy. Louis finally pulled away and laid his head back, taking a deep breath. 

That had just happened. And Louis and enjoyed it. "Want your cock." Harry breathed suddenly. Louis stared at him. He'd never fucked a boy before. He didn't want to hurt Harry. 

"Wanna suck you, _daddy_." Harry whispered dirtily.Louis whined softly, the words rushing straight to his cock. 

"I-We-" He stammered, trying to come up with an excuse to say no. But suddenly there was Harry, pulling his shorts down. 

Harry was palming him, trying to hold himself back. "You're so thick." He said thickly. Louis blinked slowly. 

_This was so wrong. What if Harry told everyone? What if he got kicked out of school for -_

" _Christ_ , Harry!" Louis moaned. 

Harry had decided so lick and suck his cock with Louis' briefs still on. Harry hooked two fingers on either side of Louis' hips and pulled his briefs off. 

Louis' cock sprung up, making him hiss as the cold air hit him. "H-Harry, please..." Louis whimpered. He didn't really know what he was begging for, all he knew was that he needed it.

_Now_. 

Harry leaned up a little and suckled on the tip of Louis' barely leaking tip, making him shiver. And then, all at once, he took all of Louis. 

"Fuck!" Louis moaned, tossing his head back, his elbows almost unable to support him as Harry bobbed his head, his curls bouncing slightly. 

Harry accidentally moaned, causing vibrations to reverberate around Louis' cock. Louis about cried, it was so good. 

Harry looked up at him through hooded eyes right as he began to deepthroat him, Louis' tip hitting the back of his throat. 

"So pretty, you look so pretty, your lips all stretched 'round my cock, taking it like a good boy..." Louis whispered, running a hand through Harry's hair. 

Harry moaned again, gain, pushing Louis over the edge, coming in Harry's mouth. Harry had to hold Louis' hips down when they started to buck up. 

A few minutes later, after Louis apologized several times for coming in Harry's mouth, they were both laying on Louis ' bed, cuddling. "So uh, yeah I'm gay and I guess now you know I have a crush on you." Harry admitted,

Louis' cheeks turned pink at the confession. "I'm gay too, and I also kinda -" but once again, he didn't get to finish, because for the second time tonight, Harry was kissing him like he was the most important thing in the world. 

_That he never wanted to let go._


End file.
